


Not Unwelcome

by Wiltingcat



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Dreams, Friendship, Gen, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiltingcat/pseuds/Wiltingcat
Summary: Madara thinks about how maybe he's ok with his current circumstances.





	Not Unwelcome

A cool breeze flew through the meadow and, subsequently, Madara’s fur, sending stray flowers and their petals into his face. He blew them away but the continuous fall of the petals only served to irritate him, getting caught in his fur and landing too close to his eyes. It would have been a much more enjoyable afternoon had the flowers already fallen off their branches. He sighed and gave up blowing them away. It would probably be easier just to ignore them.

What do you think of them?” a girl’s voice asked, not too far but not too close either.

His attention shifted to the girl, she looked human, could she see him? “Annoying and meddlesome,” Madara huffed. He then glared at the girl from across the meadow, wondering if she had heard him. He remembered stories of a girl in the area who had been picking fights with some of the local, third rate ayakashi. Getting a good look at her, she was farther away than he expected and almost seemed to glow in the spring sun. Petals continued to fall in his face, becoming more and more irritating. They had an odd grace to them, but he wasn’t sure they were worth the nuisance.

“Ah," she said with a sad smile, "I suppose so, I may have to agree with you." Her cold and somewhat melancholy tone gave away little about her, but she seemed to be lying. The girl turned her head and let a powerful, gold, fox-like gaze land on top of Madara’s head, "They don’t last long though so if you ever find yourself enjoying them, cherish it while you can.” Her voice seemed sadder, with undertones that made her sound like she was lost herself. Another guess led him to believe that perhaps this girl wasn’t even human. Madara made an attempt to lift up his magnificent self to get a better look at her but was interrupted as a great gust of wind blasted through the meadow and blew away the petals along with it. The field was empty, and when he looked again, the strange and lonely girl was gone. He felt like he had lost something important.

\--------------- 

“Hey, are you awake yet, Sensei?”

Madara’s eyes opened, his dream fading into obscurity. Something about flowers and some other thing he really couldn’t place. "Yeah brat, what did you wake me up for? I was dreaming about a river of sake. I could almost taste it." 

Natsume shifted on top of Madara's head, “What do you think of them?” he asked, gesturing to the falling petals around them.

The beast picked some stray flowers out of his fur and grumbled, “They’re annoying and meddlesome, obviously.” Then he stopped, thinking over the white petals again. They looked nice at least, and their presence wasn’t too horrible. In fact, they were somewhat comforting, “I will admit though, they are not completely unwelcome.” A lightweight, somewhat buried in his fur, shifted on top of him. Suppressed laughter came from the source.

Natsume was smiling at his reluctance to even admit to liking something simple as a flower, the old yokai could really be stubborn. He picked a flower out of his own light hair, “I like them.” He laughed as he spun it between his fingers, then reached down and placed it in Madara's fur. “Sensei, they don’t last long, but I think it blends well with your fur.” He let his arm hang next to his body guard’s large head; fur warmed from the spring sun, and he knew it wasn’t going to be swatted away. He gazed out to watch the rest of the flowers, appreciating them being so close. "You should let it stay there for a while, it suits you." Natsume gave a gentle smile, a real one.

Madara feigned annoyance- “Nonsense! My fur is fantastic how it is.” But- the great yokai still allowed the flower to stay in his fur despite the inevitability of it falling out or withering away. He would never admit to it but he quite liked it there.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything before but here's my secret santa gift to tumblr user uneplumesombre!! I couldn't decide on a fic or to draw something so I did a drawing and wrote a small piece to go with it. hope it read well! i've never shared my writing before so i apologize if it reads weirdly. I don't have anyone to proof read for me. I also finished this at around 3am so it may have few mistakes.
> 
> edit: thank you tunnelOFdawn for proof reading and helping me edit!!


End file.
